Episode 9871 (11th September 2019)
Plot Sinead and Daniel head for the hospital first thing. Sinead fantasises about growing old, convinced that the cancer will take her first. Daniel doesn't like her talking like she's given up. Maria and Ali return from their romantic getaway. Ryan hears that Ali fell asleep as soon as they got to the hotel. Vicky presents Robert with a silver necklace with "Big Daddy" inscribed on a tag. Sophie is surprised that Kevin went as far as firing Abi. She's given food for thought when Abi mentions that fans have messaged her asking for Kevin to carry out their MOT. Maria sees the police handcuffing one of Ali's colleagues when she calls at the hospital and asks who he is. An agitated Ali rudely dismisses her. Daniel decides to whisk Sinead and Bertie off to a cottage in Grasmere to take their minds off Sinead's possible cancer. Sophie tries to make Kevin see that Kev the Crank could be good for business. Kevin gives Abi her job back on the proviso that she doesn't post any more rants. Kate books a flight to Singapore, planning to meet Imogen and then fly to Tokyo as it was her and Rana's dream holiday. Johnny is delighted by Jenny's "gift" which his wife makes out came from their bathroom fund. Robert returns to Michelle, apologising for his over-the-top reaction to the wedding plans. They make up with Robert now enthusiastic about the franchise idea. Ali presents Maria with flowers and puts his outburst down to stress and overwork. Maria doesn't let him off the hook so easily. Bethany is chuffed when her article is published and thanks Daniel for all he's done for her. Daniel confides in her about Sinead's lump. Ray tells Michelle he's had a re-think and is not going ahead with the franchise. He leaves her wondering about her future with his company. Kevin agrees to let Abi keep the webpage going. Paula is proud of Sophie for healing the rift between them and urges her to put her skills to better use. Ryan reads an article about a drug dealing pharmacist being arrested. Sinead and Daniel are in the middle of packing when the hospital rings back asking Sinead to come in straight away. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Big Farmer - Steve Cain (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Oncology unit corridor, Sinead's room and A&E reception *Chariot Square Hotel - Ray Crosby's office *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms and bedroom Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel and Sinead's honeymoon is scuppered by news from the hospital; and Sophie reckons Abi’s web page could be a moneyspinner for the garage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,578,800 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes